


Indescribable

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Longing, Osamutober, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Darlin’, my dreams came true.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Osamutober





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21 for Osamutober   
> Inspired by a song you've been listening to on repeat
> 
> Aimer’s Kataomoi

When he was younger, you were always the closest person to him after Atsumu. Although in his opinion, Atsumu never counted cause he was born with the damn boy, but you? You were different. You were his best friend, his confidant, and his other half. He couldn’t imagine a life without you, he practically grew up with you and Atsumu and the three of you were absolutely inseparable. 

Osamu has loved and will continue to love every single moment he spends with you. Every moment spent with you gave him so much in life. It didn’t have to be anything special. It didn’t have to be some special or wonderful moment between you. Simply walking with you to school, eating lunch with you, and studying with you after your respective practices - all of those moments made him so happy.

The fondness he felt towards you was indescribable, not a single word in the world was able to describe what he felt towards you. You shared with him every joy and sadness you had in life, just as he does with you. When you go to his volleyball games, every serve he did, every point that he scored, you shared in the same excitement that he did. And after every game, his eyes would immediately search for yours in the crowd above him. Upon finding you, the exhaustion and fatigue that was somewhat evident on his face would fade into a small smile. Regardless of win or loss, Osamu was always glad to see you. 

Meanwhile, with every single choir performance you did, he would go and bask in your talent. After every performance, he was always filled with an overwhelming sense of pride, and while Atsumu would tag along and cheer loudly for you, Osamu was more restrained, but still just as proud of you as Atsumu was. He would always bring you a small bouquet of flowers, and even if he knows that you get embarrassed with the attention that the Miya twins and the Inarizaki volleyball teams, he can always tell that you appreciate it with how your eyes would tear up ever so slightly from their support.

And for that, he loved you even more for it. He loved being able to be there for you, and he was almost certain you felt the same way. After all, if you didn’t love him as much as he did for you, perhaps you wouldn’t be leaping into his arms after every game regardless of how sweaty he was. He’s never heard you complain about it, and although he apologizes every time, all he ever receives from you is the brightest smile and which always causes him to mirror it in return.

After every match, after every performance, you would always join Osamu for a meal. He still remembers the first time he had invited you to join their volleyball team for a meal, and while he could see your hands visibly trembling from nervousness, he remembers how all he had to do was glance at Atsumu and immediately the two of you set out to help you feel more comfortable amongst their members. 

While after every performance you had, the Miya twins will go out and treat you to a meal. Although this usually causes the three of you to fuss over the bill, it’s quite easy for them to have Osamu restrain you with a hug as Atsumu goes to pay. Osamu will never admit that he enjoys the feeling of you in his arms, and even more so when you give up and just lean into him. If the full course meal celebrating your winning performance and the delicious dessert wasn’t enough to make him full, the warmth and coziness he felt with you in his arms was more than enough for him to feel full of delicious food and love.

All he wanted at that point was for you to stay by his side forever.

And this longing of his continued to grow exponentially with every day that passes, every hour they spend together, all of it makes him love you even more. He loves the way you’ll casually and cheerfully bump against him whenever the two of you are walking to school or passing by each other in the hallways during school. He loves how you’ll always playfully steal his scarf when it's cold, or how you’ll borrow his volleyball jacket to use to cover your legs. 

He loves you, and while he can’t pinpoint how or when it happened, he just knows that he does.

His greatest fear was graduating. He knew for a fact that the two of you would not be following the same path. In fact, neither you, Atsumu, or him were going to take similar paths. Even the twins that you once pegged to be inseparable and nearly indistinguishable from each other in the very beginning were now two very different people, with vastly different passions and pursuits in the future.

But that was fine, wasn’t it? Osamu hoped it was. He feared that if you left his side, you may forget him one day. He feared that you may forget about him, that you may find someone that was better, more handsome, and smarter than him. He didn’t want to be left behind. As much as he wishes for your happiness, he wishes even more that he could be by your side and on that journey with you. 

But above all, he wanted nothing more than to simply hold you in his arms, openly confess how much he loves you. And maybe, just maybe, you will feel the same way as he does to you. While he feels that it was a one-sided love, he couldn’t let you go. His heart was already too attached to you, and the mere fact that you were always there for him, always encouraging him, and always so kind and loving to him - he was in love with you, and he was certain that even if this life ended and he was reborn into another, he’d find you again and fall in love with you all over again.

As graduation approached though, he had barely managed to get through the swarm of lower classmen that had wanted to wish him the best before he had found you with your best friend, sitting underneath the same tree near the gym. It was the spot you usually sat at when you knew that they were having an important volleyball meeting so you didn’t stay inside the gym to wait for him. Upon making eye contact with you though, he’s never seen such a sad smile on your face as you got up to approach him.

Your arms were wide open as he caught you in a hug, and there was only silence between the two of you. His hand naturally wrapped around your waist while the other gently patted your head, and even though this was something that had occurred so many times before his realization that he was in love with you, it felt so much more special and nerve-wracking than before. His heart was pounding and he desperately hoped you didn’t know it was because of you. Yet when he glances down to look at you, he doesn’t realize that you’ve started crying. 

Your shoulders are trembling, and there were tears welling at the corners of your eyes. You wanted to tell him not to go. That you'd miss him. That you wanted nothing more than to stay by his side, but you knew that wasn’t possible. You were going to study abroad, and it killed you more than you wanted it to when you realized that you’d probably only see him twice a year at the most. Your hands tightened into a fist, gripping his uniform a bit more than necessary, but when you feel his embrace around you tighten, your composure breaks and you fall apart, sobbing into his chest and it takes Osamu every single fiber, every last cell, to not fall apart with you right then and there.

He loved you so much, and as much as he didn’t want you to leave his side, he wanted you to succeed in your passions. He wants to tell you everything, from how much he adored and appreciated your friendship, to how much he loved you. He took in a deep breath, and as he gathered the courage to finally tell you, he’s surprised when you finally looked at him and softly whispered those three words right then and there.

His entire world froze, and although the two of you were surrounded by your classmates, all he could think about was what you said. Did you really say that you loved him? The same way that he loved you? His eyes widened, and the smile on your face that was formerly so sad and depressed, looked even more vulnerable than before, yet was so bright that he felt like he would be blinded if he stared at you any longer. 

Though as he finally comes to realize what happened, the composure that he worked so hard on keeping together breaks apart as the tears that were already stinging the back of his eyes slowly fall down his cheeks. You reached up to wipe them away and upon hearing his response, both of you can do nothing more than hold onto each other tighter, and perhaps wishing that it didn’t have to be right here, right now, but glad that it happened now rather than much later.

***

Many people hope that their dreams could come true, and while the dream of finding someone that you love who loves you as much as they love you, who cherishes you as much as you cherish them, and who would want nothing more than to grow old with you - well that, that was rather difficult. 

Yet to wake up every morning with you by his side, to grow old together with you and to hear your voice every day, to simply be able to spend every single day with you - no words could describe just how much happiness he felt by being able to spend those days with you.

He loved you. He truly did, and no words could convey just how much he loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kataomoi means one-sided love, but I really really didn't want to write angst so uh, here ya go? :3


End file.
